I Quit, Starting Immediately
by M-python-girl
Summary: Why did Torn quit the KG? In a place like Haven the reason would have to be pretty bad. Darkfic, TornxErol


Torn was sitting on his bed when his roomate Erol started stirring, bringing him back to the real world. But alas, the wonders of the mind; it just drifted off in thoughts of the bright haired commander. Erol had been acting strange lately.

"Don't you _ever_ sleep?" That wasn't normal. Neither was the glare.

"Monday nights, just like last week, and the week before, and tonight."

Erol grumbled and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out Torn had decided to ask.

"Erol, are you okay?"

Erol glared at him from the bathroom door, "Why wouldn't I be? _I_ actually slept last night."

"I'll get plenty of sleep when I'm dead," said Torn. "And despite all of your insistance other wise, your acting like my sisters dureing that one week of the month."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Your being as bitchy as a PMSing female."

Erol threw his towel at the smirking redhead, "fuck you." He walked over to his closet and started getting dressed.

Torn snorted, "as tempting as that is, it'd be borderline incest, don't ya think?"

Erol finished putting on his shirt and looked at Torn, "What?"

"Well, we've been rooming together since we were twelve, that makes us brothers in all practicle senses."

"Yeah... whatever, I have to get to work, see ya."

The door shut with a little more force than normal, "see ya."

...

After a typical monday Torn had gone to bed decently tired. Of course it was even more boring than usual, _should've known it was a sign_. He was in the middle of a nice sleep when suddenly, he was struggleing against someone sitting on his chest. Within seconds his hands were tied above his head. Torn snarled at Erol. Wait ...Erol? "The fuck?"

"Basicly," Erol smiled, then bent down to kiss Torn full on the lips. The kiss lasted all of half a second, when Torn growled and bit back. Erol jerked back and punched him in the face. Torn growled again and glared at the preditor, the preditor that was after something that was _not_ prey, ever. Like an alligator takeing a bite out of a tiger. "Not only beautiful, but exciting," Erol lauphed. "This is going to be _so _much fun."

...

Because of the graphic nature of the next part of the story, it cannot be posted, please imagine some nice nature pictures instead.

...

Erol had taken a shower with Torn still handcuffed, bruised, bleeding, and growling. By the time he came out Torn had regained some of his nonprimal thought proccesses. After being uncuffed, Torn immediately punched Erol, and went to take his own shower... after he emptied his stomach and contiued to dry heave for five minutes.

He didn't even _try_ to get himself to feel clean, in a city like Haven, who _didn't_ know it wouldn't work. The only thing he could do is make himself presentable for public. So he did, and then got dressed. Erol had left, so it he figured it was the perfect time to write his note:

_Praxis_

_Fuck you, I Quit, Starting Immediately._

_-Torn_

It was still too early for the Baron to be up so the redheaded commander went to the Baron's office, and stuck the note on the door. And left...

...

"You wrote what!?" asked a pink haired woman. "What in the world possesed you to write that? Heck what got you to quit? You put up with plenty of crap there!"

They were sitting in the living room of a house he planned on hiding in for a time.

"I just felt it was time to go," maybe he shouldn't have come to this particular sister's house.

"Bullshi-wow," she grabbed his hand and lifted it up. His wrists were scabbed from his struggleing. "Handcuffs?"

He blushed.

"You don't want to talk about it."

He shook his head.

"Fair enouph. The only safe place I have is the Hideout though."

"'The Hideout'?"

"Ya, you know," she rolled her eyes. "The Underground Hideout, source of Havonian rebellion, trying to overthrow the Baron, _that_ Hideout."

"...You _own _the Underground Hideout?"

The woman beamed "Yep!"

He shrugged, "OK, I never had a beef with them anyway."

"You were a _commander_."

"Of the exterior, it's Erol who is in charge of inside the walls." He smirked, "so, where do I sign up?"


End file.
